


Moon Abroad

by WowItsAlmostLikeICare



Series: Fenrys in the Universe [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin only mentioned, Bamf Fenrys, Gen, No beta we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowItsAlmostLikeICare/pseuds/WowItsAlmostLikeICare
Summary: Fenrys must deliver a message from his Queen.Just a quick story.
Series: Fenrys in the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Moon Abroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyAncientDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAncientDragon/gifts).



> Just a quick idea I had in school.

Fenrys looked up at the star studded sky in the vain hope that some god would appear and give him strength.

He had come far, traveled miles upon miles. He was so close to completing his goal. But now…

Irritation filled him as he looked down the small hill towards a small group of men.

They were shouting up at him, jeering, mocking voices, speaking a language he did not know. They general gist of it seemed to be that he had stolen their camping spot. Or something like that.

More irritation. Gods above, all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and eat. Was that to much to ask for? Clearly it was.

Well, he had come far to reach this point and he wasn’t about to lose his high ground to a group of men. No, he had been planning to sleep here and by the gods he was. Perhaps he could have moved, but raw pettiness and spite filled him. Besides, this hill was rather nice.

The men, seeing that he wasn’t to be so easily discouraged, approached. 

They were scruffy in appearance, looking as if they had spent years in the wilderness with little time in civilisation. At their belts hung long, silver knives that seems almost to glow in the weak light of the moon.

A couple also had short, tough bows slung across their backs and swords in hand. But it wasn’t this blatant show of weaponry that made Fenrys doubt that the situation could be resolved peacefully. 

No, it was the coldness of their eyes, the cruel tilt of their lips.

They would not let him leave without a fight. Whatever unspoken rule he had accidentally broken by coming to this hill, was not one they seemed prepared to let him get away with.

Already he could see them edging closer to him, forming a loose circle and boxing him in. 

He groaned slightly. Fuck, he did not want to deal with this, he didn’t have the energy nor the time to spare. He bemoaned the fact that his sleep would have to be put off for even longer.

He had come here to deliver the message from his Queen across the border, had to make sure that the neighbouring King would receive it. Terrassen had to ensure that the other kingdoms saw them as trustful, as a sovereignty to keep their word.

He planted his feet slightly, testing his balance, making sure that it would hold on the rocky ground, and palmed two of his knives. The mortals hadn’t seemed to notice his less than human appearance underneath his heavy cloak and he wanted to make sure that they never would. It wouldn’t do for word of his arrival to spread across the land.

He needed to be quick. Once the fight started it wouldn’t do for any of the men to second guess their decision to attack him and try to flee. He couldn’t afford unfriendly ears catching wind of what he was doing. And, they had interrupted his sleep.

But he also couldn’t afford to kill potential allies. What if these men were important to the King? He highly doubted it, but couldn’t be sure. This was one area where he definitely did not want to make a mistake. To come into the Kings lands and then kill his subjects? That would not bode well. He swore again.

The men were close enough that he could lean out and catch one with the tip of his blade if he tried. Sloppy, they were oh so very sloppy and clearly not trained.

Even a child could see that they were too close.

With a quick hand signal from the leader, the men attacked as one. Two immediately went for his unprotected back and he pivoted swiftly, tripping another as he did so, and kicked upwards. A man stumbled, hitting another as he fell. Fenrys ducked under a blow aimed for his head, before cutting upwards and catching them in the throat with the hilt of his blade, choking him. 

Fenrys grinned.

He struck out, taking two more men off guard and slamming their heads together before kicking the last man still conscious in the head.

The fight was short, reminiscent more of a bar brawl then an actual battle. No blood from the blades had been shed and Fenrys felt as if he had just gone for a small stroll, not engaged in a what he could now see was probably supposed to be some sort of robbery. The men were bandits.

He sighed slightly at the waste of his time, noting that it would have been quicker for him to simply kill the mortals. Looking down at the blood soaked earth he grimaced. The grimace turned into a full on frown once he looked up at the sky. The sky that was starting to lighten. Fuck. There goes his sleep.

He kicked one of the unconscious men in the head in vindication, before rolling his shoulders and heading back down the hill. 

Once there he shifted, fur rippling along his back as he took the form of a shimmering, white wolf, larger then those normally found in the wild. 

Shaking himself slightly he bounded off in the direction he had been heading before he had been interrupted.

Luckily he was close.

It took almost no time for him to arrive at the outskirts of a large, sweeping forest. The trees inside were heavy with age and he could almost feel the many years they had faced pressing in on him. It was also filled with a great evil.

He could feel many unseen eyes focusing on him as he entered, padding along. He caught hints of whispers, unsure if they were from the inhabitants or simply the rustling the trees made as they moved in the wind.

He didn’t have time to be cautious, exhaustion pushing him onwards.

As he traversed down a near undetectable pathway, he lifted his head up and scented the air, looking for a certain spot.

Once he found it, he quickly retook his human form before shouting out into the darkness, alerting the inhabitants who were gathered just out of sight, that he was ready to speak.

“Queen Aelin sends her aid, Lord Thranduil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done. Maybe I’ll make it a series. Who knows?


End file.
